Sempre tímida, sempre afável
by D. Sue
Summary: Era assim que ele conseguia descrevê-la; apesar de não compreender as inúmeras qualidades que nela via. - ItaxHina, oneshot, U.A.


Yo, minna-sama! Tudo bem? Trago aqui a minha primeira oneshot ItaxHina para vocês, espero que gostem!

Agrdecimento especial à SunaHikaru! Suna-chan, se não fosse a sua opinião talvez eu nem teria postado. Dômo arigatou!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas sim a Kishimoto Masashi-san

Summary: "_Sempre tímida; sempre afável_.", era assim que ele conseguia descrevê-la; apesar de não compreender as inúmeras qualidades que nela via.  
[ItaxHina], [oneshot], [U.A].

.

Status: completa.

.

Boa leitura!

* * *

Sempre tímida, sempre afável...

.

.

.

"Como ela pode ser tão meiga?" o rapaz se perguntava enquanto assistia à amada preparar quitutes na cozinha de sua casa, ela assoviava uma canção conhecida enquanto retirava os supostos ingredientes da dispensa.

A namorada corou ao notar que estava sendo vigiada e respondeu com um sorriso tímido, para instantaneamente voltar aos seus afazeres.

"Como pode ser tão frágil?" continuava ele a buscar respostas.

Hinata enfim acabou de ajeitar o material e estava começando a preparar a receita, entrando num estado de profunda concentração, o que deixou o Uchiha ainda mais encantado. "Tão séria com algo tão simples... Como ela pode ser assim?"

Algum tempo depois, quando ela já havia colocado o doce para assar - e antes de começar a arrumar a inevitável bagunça - , foi surpreendida com mais um dos beijos de seu namorado, que furtivamente a havia enlaçado e virado para que ficassem frente a frente.

- Você é incrivelmente afável. – ele disse sem hesitar com os lábios quase juntos ao dela, fazendo-a perder o jeito. – Pergunto-me de onde veio tanta doçura.

- I-Itachi-kun... – ela disse encabulada – V-você não devia... – falhou na sua "repreensão", tudo o que ela conseguiu com isso foi mais um beijo.

- Fica ainda mais doce quando você está assim. – começou a provocar, vendo a namorada corar.

Como previsto por ele, a garota ficou cada vez mais rubra com os seus comentários, e a cada ponto marcado por ele, mais um beijo era roubado dela.

Hinata até tentava resistir suavemente, mas ela sabia no fundo que nunca conseguiria afastar Uchiha Itachi agindo daquele modo. De qualquer forma, não queria afastá-lo realmente, só tentava fazê-lo por causa de sua própria natureza reservada. Sabia que Itachi sabia disso tanto quanto ela, e também estava ciente que ele conseguia ver nela muitos detalhes que ela mesma não reparava ou que pessoas bem próximas não enxergavam. "Você só não fala, não é, Itachi-kun?".

Ainda assim, ela decidiu encerrar a brincadeira. Conhecia seu namorado e sabia que quando ele começava a perturbá-la com elogios, era porque na verdade, estava querendo começar uma conversa séria. Era uma forma de torná-la mais receptiva, de acordo com o que ela achava. Exatamente por ter percebido isso, ficava ansiosa pelo que viria em seguida.

- Itachi-kun... – ela hesitou. "Será sobre nossas famílias novamente? Será que o Fugaku-sama disse mais alguma coisa a você?" se perguntou, aflita.

Ambas as famílias eram contra o romance por causa da diferença de idade entre ambos. Achavam que o Uchiha "certo" para Hinata seria Sasuke, que tinha a sua idade e era um pouco mais maleável que seu aniki, tratando-se de ouvir a família.

- Preocupada novamente? – certamente ele já reconhecia suas feições.

- Eu... Eu... – ela tentou recomeçar, embaraçando-se. Abaixou a cabeça e brincou um pouco com os dedos, pensando na melhor forma de abordá-lo. – Itachi-kun... Você quer me dizer alguma coisa? – enfim perguntou; carinhosamente.

Como de praxe, a Hyuuga não havia pressionado o Uchiha. Afinal, suas perguntas estavam sempre sugerindo, mas nunca exigindo que ele respondesse.

- Então já percebeu? – Itachi respondeu com outra pergunta, surpreso.

Ele já se acostumara ao jeito tímido e afetuoso de Hinata, e sabia que seria horrível tentar lidar com uma garota diferente. Afinal, amava seu jeito de ser, mesmo ela sendo alvo de críticas e aborrecimentos por isso.

- Então... É isso? - ela foi confirmar a suspeita, debilmente. – Pode falar quando quiser...

Ele não respondeu com palavras. Apenas entregou-lhe um de seus raros sorrisos. Não era proposital – e Hinata sabia – mas Itachi não era lá um distribuidor de sorrisos, e quando sorria era geralmente pra ela.

Após ter terminado de assar a torta, o Uchiha fez questão de tirá-la do forno, temendo ver a namorada se queimar, e Hinata apenas aceitava os cuidados.

Sempre havia sido super protegida pela família e nunca gostara muito disso, mesmo assim, Itachi era o único que a fazia sentir-se segura e à vontade, sem todo aquele desconforto que sofria perto de seu pai e de seus parentes. Ela sabia que quando estava com ele não era protegida pelo "nome da família", mas porque era realmente amada. Sabia também que essa era uma das formas do Uchiha demonstrar seus sentimentos, sempre tão bem guardados. Por isso não insistia em fazer tudo sozinha quando estava com ele.

- Arigatou, Itachi-kun.

Esperaram pacientemente o doce esfriar, e só assim a Hyuuga foi servi-los. "Como ela consegue ter tanta destreza?" Itachi ainda se perguntava, enquanto ele a via servir-lhes.

Ela ainda esperava para ouvir o que Itachi tinha a dizer, mas não fez nenhum comentário sobre isso. Estava decidida: "Vou ser paciente até que você queira falar.". Enquanto ele não se pronunciava, procurava discretamente prestar atenção em toda a casa, como uma forma de distração.

Via que os traços fortes de Itachi e sua expressão madura se refletiam em sua nova casa. Já fazia algum tempo que ele havia se mudado e a cada vez que ela ia visitá-lo, sentia-se mais familiarizada e mais bem acolhida pela casa, como se de pouco a pouco ela estivesse sendo totalmente aceita na vida dele.

Não podia dizer com certeza, mas sentia isso. Sentia que nunca tivera tanto espaço no coração de alguém como tinha no coração dele.

Podia parecer piada se ela contasse uma coisa dessas para outras pessoas, e ela nem queria, queria esse segredo não dito ficasse apenas entre eles.

- Hinata. – ela foi chamada. Assustou-se e corou ao lembrar de tudo o que passava por sua cabeça.

- Hai...

Antes de continuar, Itachi levantou-se de seu lugar e foi até onde a sua amada estava sentada.

Ela olhou; confusa. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não estava conseguindo "ler" as ações do moreno. Levantou-se também, ficando fronte ao homem.

Surpreendendo-a, Uchiha Itachi ajoelhou-se.

- Quer ser minha esposa?

Hinata não soube o que fazer. Se esse "assunto" tivesse passado pela sua cabeça, teria sido o último da lista de possibilidades.

- Itachi-kun...

Ele a fitou profundamente, naquele momento era ele mesmo quem não entendia a expressão da Hyuuga. Tentou buscar alguma resposta nos orbes pérola, mas não adiantou muita coisa, o que o deixou ainda mais ansioso.

-... Levante-se, onegai... – disse com a voz trêmula. "Será... Será que eu estou lhe magoando?", perguntava-se, incerta das palavras que estava usando.

- Hinata; você não precisa se preocupar. – vendo que não conseguiria nenhuma resposta, tentou confortar a namorada, mesmo ele próprio estando desconfortável. – Quando você quiser...

- Não! – interrompeu-lhe de súbito, ficando desesperada pela reação que causara. – Não... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – rapidamente se explicou; a voz ainda mais falha. - Eu... Quero sim me casar com você! Se... Se isso não for um problema. - terminou com timidez, um fio de lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto delicado.

Na verdade, Hinata estava tão espantada que não soubera como reagir. Podia simplesmente ter dito "sim.", mas ela simplesmente havia se perdido e a única reação foi a vontade de chorar de emoção.

Itachi se levantou, sorriu mais uma vez e deu-lhe um beijo, que foi correspondido pela então noiva.

- Não chore.

- Itachi-kun... – ela disse, limpando cuidadosamente os olhos. – Eu amo você... – disse, sorrindo em seguida.

Ele sorriu pela terceira vez no mesmo dia.

"_Sempre tímida; sempre afável."_

* * *

Glossário:

- aniki: irmão mais velho

- arigatou: obrigado(a)

- onegai: por favor

* * *

Owari

Nhaaaaaaaa xDD

Espero que tenham gostado, essa foi a minha primeira ItaHina

.

Reviews? .-.


End file.
